This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. BioSAXS is a field of rapid growth as SAXS gives direct structural information of macromolecules behavior in solution, insight to solution phase protein structures and proteins oligomeric states. Protein structure and oligomeric state are sensitive to solution conditions such as concentration, temperature, ionic strength and pH. Therefore, it is highly relevant to structurally characterize pharmaceutically relevant biomacromolecules in a large number of solution conditions. Use of Lab-on-a-chip technology (a microfluidic chip) enables structural analysis of biomolecules in a high-throughput fashion, using small amount of samples. See www.bioxtas.org for more details. In collaboration with the developers of this technology, we will be testing microfluidic chips on the F2 and G1 beamlines. Initially we plan to run a number of known protein standards as a test, but the final goal is to gain insight into the mechanism and regulation of a key protein involved in cancer: glutaminase. The metabolic enzyme glutaminase has become a potential drug target against malignant transformation. Recently it was shown that inhibiting this enzyme blocks oncogenic transformation of human breast cancer cells and B lymphoma cells. A microfluidic chip will be used to study the oligomeric states of glutaminase under different conditions and to help understand the mechanism and regulation of the enzyme. Collaborators: List of names of people in Denmark who should be named as collaborators;Martin Nors Pedersen, Josiane Lafleur, Katrine N[unreadable]rgaard Toft, Bente Vestergaard. Cerione group members: Sekar Ramachandran, William Katt MacCHESS: Magda M[unreadable]ller, S[unreadable]ren Nielsen